LA BATALLA DE MI VIDA
by ALE-SAN KATYCAT
Summary: Era terrible , saber lo triste que se siente el amargo dolor a lo prohibido, la tristeza humana pero esperen ellos no eran humanos, cierto ellos eran saiyjins, a nadie se le ocurriría dejar su hermosa vida en parís - Francia , para volver a la tortura de su anterior vida. pd. PARA FANS DEL TRUPAN.
1. MI SOLEDAD EN PARÍS

**CAPITULO 1**

***MI SOLEDAD EN PARIS***

Y si era cierto aquí estaba sola, sin nadie, solo con la vista eternamente clavada a la torre Eiffel, ya se 8 largos años que había dejado mi hogar, para alejarme de mi eternos problemas , con solo 17 años deje mi ciudad , mi familia, mis amigos y lo que más quería, mi hermana , ella era mi motor, aquí solo tenía pocas personas en quien confiar, pero la verdadera razón por la que deje mi antigua vida no es la que creen todos, que me aleje "supuestamente" para estudiar mi carrera de medicina… FALSO, es como decir que alguna vez yo no ame perdidamente a trunks brief .

Era hora de volver, pero no quiero hacerlo simplemente me torturo yo misma, primero tendré que ir por una nutella gigante para mi hermana, si ya cumplía 15 años, si elegí el peor momento para llegar, un cumpleaños todos estarían allí y es obvio que el tan bien, otra tortura si allí volvemos al mar de llanto.

Encendí mi auto y luego llegue al primer centro comercial, si aja como creen compre una nutella tamaño familiar, les costó ponerla en una bolsa, después fui a mi casa de nuevo empaque y fui a un lugar muy solo, que creen no soy como la gente normal que se iría en su auto hasta Japón no, no ! Recuerden que soy nieta del ser más poderoso del universo si aja me tele transporté.

Mi atuendo era, un vestido cola de pato coral con una chaquetita de jean corta con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos, mi cabello suelto llegaba hasta las caderas, con un englobado, poco maquillaje, es decir en parís muchas chicas me envidiaban el majestuoso cuerpo que yo poseía, lo que no sabían es que tengo otra raza… Volviendo a la realidad ya llegue hay no puede ser !

**EN OTRO LUGAR…**

**-**Está aquí !- grito el hombre más fuerte del universo.

- Ya era hora… tras habernos dejado 8 largos años-dijo nada más y nada menos que el sr. Piccolo.

- Pero porque rayos no viene- se preguntaba goku.

- ¿De qué hablan?- interrogo el príncipe saiyajin.

**EN CAPSULE CORPORATION**

-Jefe es hora de la reunión de las 4… jefe?- y con una palmada en la frente su secretaria dijo denuevo- Hay se volvió a escapar !… ya es la 4ta vez en la semana.

**CON PANNY**

**-(**suspiro**) **es hora.

**EN OTRO LUGAR**

Hola, cariño- dijo brief trunks

Hola tú también vas al cumple de thaliana?- pregunto marron.

Si yo también voy.

**EN LA FIESTA**

**-**Papi que se siente bailar el vals con tu hija- le pregunto thaliana a gohan.

**-** Triste, me recuerdas a pan.

- Algún día pa algún día ella volverá.

- Feliz cumple thaliana- le dijo marron.

- Gracias- se apartó de su padre para abrazar a su amiga.

- Si, feliz cumple- le dijo trunks.

- Gracias.

-PANNY!- gritaron goku y goten y fueron a abrazarla, en ese momento trunks desvió su mirada a ella, se miraron fijamente y pensaron:

Pan%(No, quieria verlo tan pronto)%

Trunks%(Esa mujer, tan bella es panny , no eso es imposible … oh sí)%

**Continuara…**

**Holis, me presentó soy ale –san y hoy vengo a mostrarles mi nueva historia si lo siento el capítulo es muy corto pero espero les guste gracias.**

**Bye.**


	2. UN LAMENTABLE ENCUENTRO

**CAPITULO 2**

***UN LAMENTABLE ENCUENTRO***

-Mi hija regreso- dijo gohan con alegría.

- Papi – dijo pan y fue a abrazarlo.

- Panny, esta devuelta- dijo videl.

- Mami- dijo pan abrazando a sus padres.

-Bueno, bueno si volvió y yo que soy la cumpleañera o no hermana- dijo thaliana sonriendo.

- Thali… Te extrañe- thaliana abrazo a pan- Oye espera no creerás que me olvidé de ti - fui a mi auto y traje la nutella tamaño familiar la cual le había puesto un moño rosa en la esquina- Ten.

- Gracias… aun recuerdas que amo la nutella.

-Cómo olvidarlo.

Después de aquel encuentro con mi hermana, decidí ir a saludar a los demás, si tenía que estar preparada para las preguntas que me harían oh si para mi sorpresa, porque mierda siempre habían sorpresas, trunks se casaría con marrón en 2 semanas aja era el mejor momento para llegar, pero se supone que a mí no me debe importar cierto, a quien quiero engañar me importaba bastante que el muy retrasado sr. Brief de 35 años se casara, y más con marrón ella me declaro una guerra eterna desde hace ya años, luego rentaría un departamento y traería mis cosas de parís, por hoy me quedaría en casa de mis padres.

-Hey panny, iremos hoy a karaoke con thaliana, goten, ubb, marrón, trunks y yo… ¿quieres venir?- Me pregunto bra.

- Oh si yo voy -(en realidad no quería ir pero mi hermana me miraba suplicando que fuera)

-Ok, amiga nos vemos a las 9:00 … sin ningún retardo eh- dijo bra.

- No te preocupes no me tardare- le conteste y ella me sonrió.

En ese momento los brief se fueron junto con marrón, ya eran las 8:30 todos se habían ido solo estábamos los son en casa, thaliana le pidió permiso a papá para ir, pues yo no lo creí necesario pero aun así le pedí permiso nos dijo que si pero teníamos que llegar antes de las 3:00 de la mañana.

Thaliana se colocó, unos jeans color turquesa, una camiseta negra manga larga con un estampado que decía:_ "rock star" _la cual ¿en sus letras tenia taches dorados, de calzado tenía unos converse de botín color aguamarina, yo tenía puesto una camisa holgada de jean metida dentro de unos shorts cortos, con un blazer blanco hasta los codos, unos converse morados altos hasta la rodilla y mi cartera mk negra.

-Ya estas lista pan?- pregunto mi hermana.

- Ammm… Si ya salgo- le respondí.

-Ok.

- YA!-dije- voy por las llaves del auto.

Tome las llaves, baje la capota del convertible- Que te parece haremos una cool entrada- le dije riendo y ella me respondió – Claro que la tendremos – yo sonreí y acelere.

Cuando llegamos, todos ya estaban allí, bra traía unos jeans, con una camisa holgada roja su listón de siempre y unas sandalias, marrón tenía una falta de golas que le quedaba arriba de la rodilla con una camisa escotada color rosa claro, y unas bailarinas rosas también, ubb traía una camisa polo manga larga blanca y unos jean con unos mocasines café, goten una camiseta negra manga corta con cuello en v y unos jeans con unos tenis Adidas, trunks tenía una camisa blanca polo manga corta con una chaqueta negra de cuero unos jeans y unos converse negros, entramos al lugar elegimos una mesa… paso el rato ubb se llevó a mi hermana a bailar, así que me quede sola oh no allí venían los novios-Hay me duelen los pies- dijo marrón trunks le indico que debería descansar tiempo después marrón se le dio por ir a traer un coctel yo le dije que no quería ya que tenía que manejar, pero aun así fue por uno para ella y nos dejó solos, aja tome mi ¡Phone eran las 11:30, tenía 12 mensajes eimy, ella era mi mejor amiga en parís allá eran las 7:30 de la mañana, sus mensajes decían:_ hey maldita son fui a tu departamento hoy y me dijeron que te mudaste enserio te fuiste sin despedirte pan._En el segundo me amenazo:_ hay maldita son hey te aseguro de que si no me das explicaciones te matare._ Así que le envié este fantabuloso mensaje:_ hola! Y que como te ha ido_. El cual me contesto de inmediato: Donde_ andas panny?_ Y le respondí: _volví a mi hogar… pero te prometo que iré a buscarte_. Y dijo:_ Más vale que lo hagas bye._ Me despedí: _Bye._ Volviendo a la realidad esta vamos solos oh no.

-Seguirás ignorándome o qué?- me dijo.

- …- no le respondería estaba enojada aun.

- Ok y que te dije o hice para que te enojaras.

- Nada -le dije.

- Oye ya extrañaba tu voz… pero enserio que hice?

-Nada ! Ya hable- no quería responder.

-Ok ya te entiendo no me hablas por que sí.

-…- no más no le responderé.

-Ya basta panny! No es justo que paso?

-Te quería ¿sabes?- hay no que hice tonta, tonta!

-Lo siento.

- Pero aún hay algo peor- hay pero que mierda estoy haciendo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Te quiero todavía – que hice hay porque mierda se me dio este ataque de sinceridad.

-¿A pesar de todo?- pero que mierda estoy haciendo se supone que estoy comprometido.

- a pesar de todo- pero QUÉ POR KAMMI! ME PROVOCA MATARME.

***CONTINUARA…***

**Hola espero que estén muy bien, eh quiero responderles y aclarar sus dudas para:**

**Mary-animeangel: lo siento no tenía ni la menor idea de quienes eran ellos pero con gusto con tu ayuda hare un fic sobre esos tortolos.**

**Luis carlos: la hermana de pan thaliana es totalmente creada por mí no aparece en la serie, que pasara en su reencuentro con trunks eso lo veremos con el paso de los capítulos, espero te guste el fic.**

**Bye, y ojala se sientan bien.**

**BY. ALE – SAN.**


	3. DREAMS

**CAPITULO 3**

***DREAMS***

Que! Desde cuando me seguía gustando trunks, si en mi mente le había dedicado _"cry for you"-de september_, pero que mierda había hecho!, es más que obvio que luego me arrepentiría ,pero es que esos malditos ataques de sinceridad llegaban de improviso, él había muerto para mí! Hace años.

-PAN!...pan-dijo brief.

Y ahora retumba su voz diciendo mi nombre, porque simplemente no me dejaba vivir feliz, espera que su voz?

-PAN!-grito brief.

-QUE?!-le dije.

- Me ibas a decir porque no me hablas-.

-Ahh?!-(que rayos yo no le iba dicho que supuestamente lo quería?...OH! NO SE LO DIJE!... SOLO LO IMAGINE!)- Que te dije antes?-.

-Nada, es más me ignorabas como si tuviera la cara bien pintada-dijo trunks.

-Ohh… ya!-(uff, que salvada )- oh allí viene marrón-(Habia que cambiar de tema)

-Hola, alguien sabe la hora?-pregunto marrón

-Espera ya te digo- tome mi ¡phone y mire la hora… Oh por Dios mi escenita de amor imaginaria duro media hora ya eran la 12:02 y thaliana seguía bailando con ubb- son las 12:02-.

-Oh gracias-.

_I got the eye of the tiger, the fire, dancing through the fire__  
__Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar__  
__Louder, louder than a lion__  
__Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__You're gonna hear me roar_

-Oh como lo siento ya vengo- me retire era mi teléfono estaban llamando- Hola?

-Panny, eimy me conto todo, porque te fuiste panny?-dijo Lily del otro lado de la línea.

-Debía hacerlo ya era hora Lily-si era hora de enfrentar mis problemas.

-Eso es música panny?- me pregunto- oye no puedo creer que apenas te fuiste ayer y ya estás en fiesta eh!-.

-Recuerdas que te dije que tenía una hermana, bueno ella hoy cumple 15 años y estamos en un karaoke celebrando-Si como siempre la mujer maternal que era y eimy regando el chisme a todo lado no me sorprende que no le haya dicho a Harry-.

-Bueno panny te dejo te llamo luego ok-.

-Ok bye.

Colgué el teléfono es más que claro que mi tío goten ya estaba pasado de copas, y que mi amiga bra igual, debía ver si mi hermana había tomado porque si lo había hecho de seguro me matarían, ella era menor de edad solo tenía 15! Me matarían si solo había probado una gota de licor, Marrón ya había tomado mucho por el momento los únicos bien cuerdos éramos Trunks y yo.

-Thaliana!... ven-le dije.

-Que quieres panny?-(uff con esa respuesta era mas que obvio que no había tomado, es mas no olía a licor)

-No nada…Adios-Me aleje.

_I got the eye of the tiger, the fire, dancing through the fire__  
__Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar__  
__Louder, louder than a lion__  
__Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__You're gonna hear me roar_

-(Oh claro ya se extendio el chisme)-.

-Hola?!-.

-Panny!- dijo harry

-Oh hola cariño-le dije.

- Te fuiste enserio?-.

- Era tiempo ya, tú más que nadie me entiende-.

-Panny eso es música?-.

- Si la fiesta de mi hermana por cierto bye me tengo que ir hablamos luego-.

-Pan! Espe…- (colgar!, colgar!... uff no quiero darle exolicaciones)

-Quien era él?- pregunto trunks.

-A ti no te interesa-.

- Claro que sí, te planteo de nuevo la pregunta quién era él? -.

-Ya basta no interesa… Yo ni te importo!-.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Espero le guste, dejen su comentario plis.**

**Bye cuídense **

**BY. Ale-san.**


End file.
